Hot and Bothered
by Matthicus
Summary: King does not know what his brain is trying to say about Fox, but that, and all these random events of happenstance are getting him all hot and bothered. (a King/Fox fic). Rated T because I'm a pansy and want to be safe. (That and I honestly don't know what rating this would be categorized as... it's pretty tame, but... K just doesn't seem to fit.) DLDR - Don't like, Don't read.


Title: Hot and Bothered

Summary: King does not know what his brain is trying to say about Fox, but that, and all these random events of happenstance are getting him all hot and bothered. (a King/Fox fic).

WARNING: This is a King x Fox fancfic. If that ain't your cup o' tea, or you think I'm stupid for trying to skew canon, then you can keep out of this and not bother. Simple fact is: I'm not trying to skew things(though my fic does that some), I'm just being hypothetical. Get over it.

To be put simply (or TL;DR): Don't read if you are homophobic or do not support, in any fashion, KingFox shipping. Flames will be ignored.

A/N:

As the summary says, this is a KingFox (don't know the ship name(if there is one)) getting together kind of story. My inspiration came from one of the comics,  2010/06/14/hot-and-bothered/ where Fox says King has a face that could make him a lady killer. This seems like a comment that could go in many ways. Sorry to those who hate me because I wrote this, but even though Bailey exists and considering Canon, this can't happen, I just wanted to write something I thought could happen after Fox's comment. That is all, so if you're here to flame or something, please leave I am not trying to offend people. Besides, if you read this and it offends you, it's your own fault. You didn't have to read this there were warnings that could have prevented your butthurt. (and for those who do ship this and consider my inspiration lame, shut yer face and read, please.)

Also, I'm sorry for the boring start, but I tried hard to make it interesting. Anyway, tell me what you think. posted JIC people still read 'Housepets!' fanfiction.

~ The fic starts here, so yeah… read on ~

It was midday, the nice breezy weather indicated that it was spring. _But why am I gaining consciousness outside, and not in my bed… like, just waking up?_ Hm.

I seemed to be in a forest. Oh yeah, there's a forest near the Babylon Gardens. All the pets come in here from time to time, so I've heard, but why was I here? What part of this place am I at now? Looking around I could easily tell that I didn't recognize this part. _That on it's own was pretty useless information._ I couldn't recognize anything about this forest. Fox would do that for me, he was the only pet willing to show me around Babylon. I'm glad he did, I would get lost from just going outside. _I'm kidding of course… right? _Never was good with directions.

Thinking about it wouldn't get me out of here and back to my house, but neither will accidentally walking in the wrong direction. Maybe someone I know is around. _Who am I kidding._ Maybe Fox is around somewhere.

"Fox?!" I called.

"King, I'm over here!" My head whipped to the right, pointing me in the direction where his voice came from. I hastily started making my way over to him, trudging through the undergrowth and trying not to trip on the abundant supply of tree roots and dense foliage. Moving with this small body was tough, especially in places like this.

After falling many times, I finally reached an open area surrounded by trees. Fox was there, just laying in the center of the grass-covered clearing.

"Come on, come lay down and look at the clouds with me!" he said enthusiastically.

"Um. Okay." I said. Why not? I again headed in this direction and hesitantly sat beside him on the lush carpet of green below. _Soft -_ some subconscious mechanism causes me to look at Fox. _What. _I lay down next to him and looked up at the sky. There were no clouds. "Uh, Fox? There seems to be a certain lack of viewing material up there." I deadpanned.

"Well, it got you over here." He said warmly. I tilted my head to look at him to see that he was looking at me. No, it was more than that, he was _gazing_ at me with a bright smile, a smile that spoke in volumes: Fox was at ease, he was happy with my presence. I was flattered… somewhat. But, when someone gets that feeling they usually blush. _No don't! _'Too late,' my blood seemed to say as it rushed onto my muzzle. _Oh god, the implications! _Fox let out a gentle laugh as he sat up. "Ah! Don't blush! You should know that you don't need to get all hot and bothered around me!" he said in some kind of sensual sing-song voice. _Implications?_ _What?_

Fox stood up, that smile from seconds ago was back on his face, and he stepped over me and reached a hand down to offer assistance.

"Get up." Fox's mouth moved, but what came out wasn't his voice. His smile didn't match the gruffness of the command.

"What?" I asked, _extremely _perplexed. This was getting weird. _Self-explanatory. _

"I said, 'Get up!'" 'he' said again, a little louder this time. His hand suddenly came down and I flinched, my eyes shutting and body going rigid, waiting for some kind of impact.

*Whap~

"Ow!" I said as I shot up from my tiny dog bed. I looked up, trying to find what hit me on the head. The strike didn't hurt, and I suppose my yelp was out of instinct, but I had to find the cause. I saw Pete. Holding a rolled up in his newspaper in his fist. It didn't exactly take the deductive skills of Sherlock Holmes to figure out what happened. "What was that for?!" I shouted, making sure my disapproval was evident.

It wasn't. Apparently.

"Get up King. You're going outside for the day. I have business." Pete said with disdain. _Yeah bussiness, sure. _"Go enjoy yourself."

I didn't want to go, but I did what I was told anyway. To be honest, I was just being grumpy. I would have left regardless of what I was told; Pete freaked me out.

~ Time skip of amazing uselessness ~

I was bored. Short and simple, no pun on my behalf intended. _Ten minutes... _This was getting extra-boring, and walking wasn't doing anything to help, my mind just wouldn't wander and make this stroll interesting. _Gosh, I'm starting to feel ridiculous panting like this, but it does help…_

After another minute or so of 'enjoying myself outside', _stupid Pete,_ I saw a dog relaxing under the shade of a short tree. It was Fox, and of course he was reading. _When wasn't he?_ I thought fondly. For some reason I answered. _When we're looking at clouds~!_ No.

Despite the confusing nature my thoughts seemed to take around Fox lately, I immediately changed course and began walking in his direction. A small smile placed itself upon my dog lips as I hatched the idea. Maybe a conversation with my friend would help improve my mood. _Of course it w-_ Shush.

As I neared, Fox looked up and gave a nod, a smile gracing his face as he acknowledged my presence. He patted the ground beside him invitingly and went back to reading. I took the invitation and sat next to him, slumping heavily against the tree. We sat in silence for awhile and I adjusted so that I could lay down. Might be a here a while. _I'm hoping so._

Again, what?

"I hate summer. It's too hot to do anything except barbeque." I say in indignation. Not that I am wrong in this assessment. It's July, the sun is up high in the sky. I couldn't have been more correct. Unless I follow up with '... and saying that is redundant'.

"Speaking of, have you thought about going to the 'Good Ol' Dogs Club' Fourth of July cookout?" Fox asked from beside me. I don't look over at him, instead I turn my pointed glare to the clouds above, growling as I do so. How I managed a growl, even a small one, through all this panting, I don't know. Dog stuff is still foreign to me. I might never get a hold of it.

"I can't say no to free food, but I'm still mad at Bino for the stunt he pulled on Christmas." I say. It was that simple.

"Oh, don't worry. The K-9 unit will be there." he said in an attempt to reassure me. It kind of helped, but regardless, Bino didn't exactly like his brother Fido. Any misconduct I could expect from Bino would happen regardless of Fido's presence, and, more than likely, it would happen in spite of it. Both Fox and I knew that.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?!" I shoot back, the question doesn't hold any real inquisitory value, it's really just rhetorical whining at this point. I'm still looking up at the sky, but I could tell when Fox turned in my direction. He just sits there looking at me for a short second when he starts to speak.

"King, at some point you'll have to talk at some point that's not me, - " Fox says. I don't hesitate, I want to change the subject. Maybe to something humorous.

"Good grief it's hot! If I pant any harder, I'll either hyperventilate or swallow a june bug." I say in response, closing my eyes and faking indignation.

" - With a face like yours, you could be a real lady-killer." Fox continues, even though I have started speak as well. I didn't realize I was interrupting him, well I did, but I didn't think he would keep going.

We both finished speaking and I just sat there, eyes opening and then widening. I heard every word he said, but it didn't really sink in.

"...Wait, what?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper. _Did he really say that about me?_ He did. Why does that matter? _Why not, didn't you like it? _Bah, stop kidding, he didn't mean it that way… I look over at him for some kind of confirmation, my heart beat grows strong in my ears and begins to speed. My eyes find his form, and I discover that he has his head ducked down into his book. He feigns indifference, but he knows that I'm looking at him and that alone causes his facade to waver. A mild blush starts creeping onto his features, and he tries to relax, but he only manages to make things worse and his blush spreads across his muzzle, turning the skin beneath his gray pelt a bright, beet red.It did nothing but cause me to start blushing too._ Why was I blushing too?!_

"It's just that you're… I mean, you know… I'm just trying to be supportive?" he stammered. It made me blush even more. _Oh man. _What is going on here? _Remember the dream? _

Oh boy. _He just might've meant it that way._

"Um… You know what? I've got stuff to do… at home. Bye." Fox said hurriedly as he rose. His book slammed shut and I flinched at the sharp clap it made. Fox began to shuffle off, his tail hanging limp. I was in despair.

"Wait!" He stops and turns to me, he looks hopeful, like he wants me to do this and say something else. _Something specific._ I don't want to disappoint him, but I just can't process the possible things i could say that would both prevent him from leaving and me from… _Feeling awkward?_ "Uh… I'll catch you later?" _Wroooong! _I feel awkward anyway. _And_ he left.

"Uh yeah." he looks worse for wear after this. I said the wrong thing. _Idiot. _But it's too late, he's already leaving. I sit up and watch him leave. I should act but… what's the point in acting twice? My dream just made this all too weird.

I know perfectly well what's going on. It happens in almost any media related to romance. The girl, in this case me, falls for a boy without even knowing. She tries to deny it because he's her best friend. _My best friend._ She doesn't want to mess up, so she keeps her crush a secret from the boy. _But that's not the case here. _Fox likes me, and I like him. Not much of a secret to be kept.

What if he doesn't like me though. He could have just started blushing because I was staring at him out of the blue. I mean, who doesn't crumble under unexpected attention. Maybe I'm just hopeful.

What's the harm in being hopeful?

_I should be a comedian._ There's a couple of key risks. I could lose my only friend and be the outcast all over again. _But Fox is kind and would understand, even if he doesn't share your feelings._ True. But what do I do if this somehow slips into unwanted hands and rumors start. _I just said this, Fox would understand. Besides he still stands up for you now, why wouldn't he then? If that happened._

I must be desperate. But I have a point, what's the harm? _The smart doggy deserves a treat~! _I slap my pawpad-covered palm to my forehead. That was a tad too far.

~ Secondary time skip, of amazing usefulness. ~

There it was. Right there, barely ten feet away. Fox's house. There is a front door. I should knock. _Why am I freaking out? This shouldn't be that hard!_ Lies.

I walk timidly towards the now very imposing door. As I approach my heart beat rises to a very fast pace, for the second time today, and I find it harder and harder to place one foot in front of the other. My throat starts to dry up and I swallow, trying to make it moist again. Didn't help much, made it worse actually.

Soon enough I find my way to the door, but the effort was hardly worth it. I mean, this is totally worth it, but my legs are shaking so bad I can barely stand. I feel clammy. Is my entire body shaking too? _Get it over with!_ Right. That might make things better.

*Knock Knock

Time seems to stop. The anticipation is literally killing me.

*Click, squeeeeee

The door opens, hinges squeaking, and Fox sticks his head out. He pauses. "...Hi."

I swallow again, the dryness in my throat is starting to get uncomfortable. "Hey, look, we need to talk. Okay?" I say. That was hard.

"Right." he says. He seems tense. _Really now, what gave you that idea?_ "Look -"

"Stop. No excuses." I say forcibly. He reacts by adopting a stern expression. _Fitting reaction I must say._ I sigh and look down, holding a hand up complacently. "Hold on, I'm starting off on the wrong foot -"

"Paw." What? Oh, right. We don't have feet.

"Right, wrong paw. Regardless. I need to say my piece. You don't need to… take my reaction from earlier the wrong way." He stays silent for a tense moment.

"Want to come inside and explain then?" he asks, his look of _mild_ indignation turning into understanding.

"That would be great." I say, relieved. The door swings away from me and Fox steps back behind it to allow me admittance.

"Who was it?" I hear a gruff voice yell from within Fox's house.

"Just a friend Dad, is it okay if he comes inside?!" Fox yells back imploringly.

"Yeah, you guys can hang out in your room. Just don't make a mess." The man didn't yell this time, but I could still hear him clearly. Boisterous personality that one.

"Uh, this way." Fox says as I walk inside. Fox closes the door behind me. We seem to have entered a hallway that branches off in two directions. Fox goes left and I follow.

"Nice place." I say. Even the talkative subconscious of mine doesn't have anything to say about that shallow comment. Fox snorts though. That's good, right?

"Yeah, it's home." Fox says. He stops in front of a door. It's not marked or anything, but Fox's pause indicates that it is his room. "Go on in."

I oblige him and open the door to find a small room. It has the bare necessities... and quite the abundance of books. "Woah." It was something to say?

"Your fascination with my house is alarming." Fox says from behind me. He passes me and walks into his room in a way that I can only describe as sauntering. I stare. He turns and catches me. _Smooth._

"Well… It's nice." I reply, a blush forming. I turn my head, regardless of how useless the action is in helping me hide my embarrassment. "I mean, you've got all these books… yeah, I know you like to read but…" _Rambling mode activated. _Dork.

"Relax." he says, waving me off. He moves to his bed and climbs on. Once he's relaxed, he wastes no time in inviting me up on the bed too. _He seems to be comfortable with the impending conversation. _He's probably glad I'm not mad or something. _If he only knew my side of the story._

"Wow, you have your own human sized bed?" I ask. _Any form of conversation beforehand will make this easier._

I try to walk over and jump up casually, but I'm too short and I end up scrambling for a hold to try and get up. I fall. _Inevitable, he has a tall bed._ Fox just looks at me with an amused expression and reaches down. I'm reminded of the dream, but this time I don't hesitate.

His paw is warm, but I don't have time to admire it for long. In a matter of seconds I'm on the bed and his hand is gone. The cool air is a poor substitute and I'm left longing. "Thanks." I say.

"Hey, no big deal." Fox says coolly. "As for the bed, yeah, it belonged to Dad's human kid. But he grew up and doesn't use it anymore… So dad lets me use it." Then he seems to turn into a completely different person. "Anyway…" he starts saying, a nervous quietness prevalent in his tone. "You had something you wanted to say."

I just look at him. How should I do this. Maybe if I'm careful and straightforward, I can get through this. All I have to do is… I just stopped thinking. _Straightforward._

I scoot closer and lean in. He seems to see what I'm going for and he leans in too. I close my eyes and relish in the feeling as our lips connect.

It's nothing I could have expected, but it's everything I wanted. In the romantic sense, this was definitely not the most romantic thing in history, and in the _professional _aspect_,_ the kiss was sloppy. These details hardly mattered though, this was awesome.

My breath runs short and I pull away, albeit reluctantly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on all of a sudden?" Fox asks.

"I've been feeling that way all day." I say. "I just couldn't think of how to tell you any other way."

"Well, instead of being so hot and bothered all day, you could have said something sooner?" Fox suggests. I must have looked like I was about to explode because Fox quickly leans in again and wraps his arms around me. "I was just kidding." I reach around his arms and gently turn his face, guiding it back to face my own again.

"I wasn't." I say and I press my muzzle to his.


End file.
